Cherry Blossom
by Lysa
Summary: Différente, indésirable, meurtrière, folle. L'histoire d'une petite fille devenue grande sur qui le sort s'est acharné. Entre batailles et pleurs, tout n'est qu'une question de ténacité et de choix.
1. Prologue

**Hello ! je commence une nouvelle fiction très philosophique sur...euh...la trahison ? La peur ? Ce qu'on pense être bien mais qui ne l'est pas ?**

 **Il n'y aura pas vraiment de couples ou juste quelques sous-entendus mais sûrement rien de concret.**

 **Je vous laisse avec le Prologue, Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Des flammes. Rien que des flammes. Elles s'échappaient des maisons et les ravageaient sans pitié avec leurs propriétaires. Les habitants criaient, demandaient grâce mais rien n'y faisait, aucun n'était épargné. Certains étaient asphyxiés par la fumée. D'autres brûlés par le feu. Quant aux survivants, ils étaient vite rattrapés et égorgés par les incendiaires. Pourquoi tant de violence ? Pourquoi ce village ? Personne ne savait, c'était ainsi. Ce devait être le septième détruit en moins de deux semaines. Depuis que cette cruelle guilde avait fait son apparition.

Au début, tout le monde l'avaient prise à la légère et déclaraient que ce n'était qu'une petite guilde indépendante et inoffensive, mais rapidement les rumeurs s'étaient propagées. Exclusivement constituée de femmes on racontait qu'elle comptait environ 20 membres dans ses rangs, mais c'était faux. Elles étaient bien plus nombreuses. Elles. Des mages utilisant des magies redoutables comme la manipulation du feu, des plantes, de la vitesse et pour certaines des capacités psychiques, de la télékinésie, de la télépathie ou des sens et des émotions.

Visiblement très habiles au combat, elles rasaient tout sur leur passage. Elles rappelaient les amazones, belles mais redoutables. Sans aucune empathie pour leurs victimes. Personne ne comprenait leurs intentions, elles semblaient n'avoir aucun but et aucun objectif. C'était étrange. Le plus étrange restait l'emblème représentant leur guilde qu'elles arboraient toutes, une fleur de cerisier. Pourquoi une chose aussi délicate pour des monstres pareils ? Certes, elles possédaient une élégance naturelle même lorsqu'elles livraient un combat, mais pour une guilde qui paraissait vouloir inspirer de la crainte, une fleur de cerisier était très mal choisie.

Le nom suivait le symbole : Cherry Blossom. 

***

La mage aux cheveux roses regardait le désastre se dérouler devant ses yeux, impuissante. Elle aurait voulu venir en aide aux victimes, mais devant ces combattantes aguerries, elle se sentait terriblement minuscule et inutile.

Elle était membre d'une guilde qui avait pour objectif de tuer Zeref et elle n'était même pas capable de contrer les plans d'une guilde indépendante naissante. Un sentiment de honte s'empara d'elle pour lui nouer l'estomac.

Lorsqu'elle se résolut à quitter cette vision d'horreur, deux jeunes filles entrèrent dans son champ de vision. Elle se cacha rapidement et les observa. Ce ne fut pas la peur, ni sa mission qui l'obligea à rester tapie dans l'ombre, mais la fascination qui bloquait ses yeux sur leur beauté défiant les normes.

Elles étaient toutes deux magnifiques. L'une avaient les cheveux longs, bruns et lisses qui tombaient en cascade sur son dos musclé, et des yeux verts semblables à l'herbe des prairies printanières. La seconde semblait un peu plus jeune, ses cheveux blonds et bouclés rappelaient le blé et ses yeux bleus la couleur de la mer. Malgré ces différences on ne pouvait ne pas retrouver les mêmes traits dans leurs visages parfaitement bien sculptés, ou les ressemblances dans leurs courbes dessinées à l'encre et dans leurs tailles fines.

Malgré leur prestance naturelle, les muscles fins recouverts par des peaux bronzées trahissaient un travail physique et régulier en extérieur.

Chacune d'elles portait cette marque rose pâle, des fleurs de cerisers

Leurs vêtements étaient simples : courts dans un tissus léger d'une couleur brune et de grandes bottes de cuir. Un couteau de combat pendait à la ceinture de chacune.

Apparemment en pleine discussion acharnée, le visage de la blonde trahissait de l'agacement envers son aînée et celui de la brune une grande lassitude :

 **" Tout ce cinéma est ridicule. "** Cracha la plus jeune.

 **" Ne recommence pas...**

 **\- Voilà deux semaines qu'on brûle des villages entiers dans l'espérance que cette fichue guilde se ramène ! " Continua la blonde. " Ça serait beaucoup plus rapide d'aller les chercher directement. "**

Sa sœur soupira bruyamment

 **" Je ne me suis pas mise à son service pour jouer les pyromanes ! "** S'énerva-t-elle. **" Je suis une combattante, je suis née pour tuer !**

 **\- Tu sais très bien ce que la patronne pense de tout ça. "** Répondit la deuxième. **" Il faut qu'ils viennent d'eux-mêmes.**

 **\- Je ne le sais que trop bien, crois-moi. "**

La brune baissa la tête et soupira encore :

 **" Fairy Tail "**


	2. Chapitre 1

_**Chapitre 1**_

Elle le regardait. Ce vide. Ses grands yeux noirs cherchaient leur vérité dans le vide, comme toujours. Elle enviait la source du néant, elle voulait l'atteindre plus que toute autre chose. Elle le désirait du plus profond de son âme. C'était une obsession, une idée qui ne s'en allait plus. Elle voulait entendre encore une dernière fois le silence, s'enfermer dans une bulle pour tout oublier. Pour quitter toutes les horreurs du monde, rien qu'une minute.

Mais C'était son sacrifice. Ce qu'elle avait donné, ce qu'elle avait offert, ce qu'elle avait choisi d'abandonner pour parvenir à ses fins. Pour faire taire les questionnements qui la rongeaient tels des rats affamés. Pour apaiser la douleur qui la consumait. Pour la vengeance, pour les réponses, pour tout son être qui brûlait à l'intérieur d'elle.

 **" Tu tomberas en cendres bien avant. "** Chuchota une voix.

Encore cette voix, ce tintement enfermé dans son esprit. Ce son qui prédisait son futur échec comme à chaque fois. Cet écho parmi tant d'autres. Ce sentiment qu'elle avaient fait prisonnier avec ses semblables. Ces caricatures qu'elle avait dû refouler pour survivre. Son être qu'elle avait délaissé. Ces choses qu'elle voulait fuir. Choses qui faisaient parti d'elle. Les parties de son âme déchirée.

La bleutée marchait en direction de la guilde l'esprit songeur. Elle avait eu un mal de chien à trouver le sommeil la veille, se retournant encore et encore dans son lit sans que la musique qui d'habitude l'apaisait n'y fasse quelque chose. Son esprit embrouillé s'était inventé tellement de délires pendant son insomnie qu'elle ne les comptait plus. Évidemment chacun d'eux tournait autour de la même personne. Toujours, toujours le même garçon qui hantait ses pensées. Ce garçon qu'elle croyait avoir vu mourir et ses rêves qui ne s'en détachaient plus.

Ses rêves, ces songes qui la terrorisaient comme une enfant. Ces images qu'elle revoyait en boucle. Son pire cauchemar recommençant chaque nuit et cette horreur repassant sous ses yeux sans qu'elle puisse intervenir. Ses terreurs devenues presque réelles qu'elle se contentait d'enfouir au plus profond d'elle-même. Cette vue qui refaisait surface pour la perdre. Cette peur qu'elle croyait contrôler. Mais qui ne cessait de lui rappeler, chaque nuit, qu'elle avait échoué.

Ces quelques heures que beaucoup avaient oublié. Pendant la guerre inconnue des civils qui s'était déroulée après leur écrasante victoire. Les monstres qui avaient débarqué et semé la terreur. Les choses qu'elle avait dû affronter entourée de ses amis. Ceux qui n'avaient pu qu'assister à cette scène. Et lui.

Lui qui avait voulu lui avouer quelque chose au pire moment, qui à cause de sa stupidité à elle n'avait rien pu dire et s'était éteint, terrassé par une attaque dont il l'avait protégée. Ces images qu'elle avait vues et qui représentaient le futur de cet instant où tout s'était arrêté.

Cette vision qui lui avait montré l'irréversible

Même revenue à la réalité, dès qu'elle se glissait dans les bras de Morphée, tout lui revenait. La lumière, Les bruits, Les sensations et cette image. Cette image qui hantait son esprit. Le sommeil s'était enfui, il avait disparu refusant de retrouver cette horreur chaque nuit, il voulait tant l'éviter qu'il avait fini par ne plus revenir.

Il était parti à force de remémorer toujours le même événement que contrairement la mage d'eau souhaitait par dessus tout oublier. Ce douloureux présage qui la torturait. Malgré le fait qu'il s'était révélé faux et le moment où il aurait dû s'accomplir passé, la jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser. Sa plus grande peur avait failli se réaliser et elle s'était promise que jamais elle ne la laisserait s'accomplir. Jamais.

La peur. Voilà ce que le mage de glace ressentait, une peur à lui glacer le sang. Une peur irraisonnable et incontrôlable. Une peur qui l'avait éveillé cette nuit. C'était cela, il avait peur. Peur de ces deux grands yeux roses éclatants qui contemplaient sa mort, se voir mourir n'avait déjà rien de très attrayant mais si on vous observait avec cette lueur de joie ? Cela avait de quoi angoisser n'importe qui.

Plongé dans ses pensées le brun songeait à son rêve de cette nuit. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier ? Sa mort prochaine ? Que la mage d'eau l'épierait jusqu'à sa mort, un amour fou dans les yeux ? Un avertissement visant à le prévenir d'être prévenant ? Tant de questions sans réponses...

Un silence inattendu le tira de sa rêverie, et pour cause aucun mage de cette guilde d'habitude si vivante, bruyante et violente ne pipait mot. Il leva la tête et regarda le nouvel objet d'attention de ses camarades.

Deux silhouettes capées avaient fait leur apparition. La première retira sa capuche et dévoila une longue chevelure rose relevée et des yeux pétillants de joie. Le noir reconnaissant la mage de Crime Sorcière esquissa un sourire.

La nouvelle arrivante, quant à elle, lança un large sourire gêné aux mages de Fairy Tail qui lui rendirent après l'effet de surprise.

 **" Salut tout le monde "** dit-elle.

Le maître de Fairy Tail s'avança et tout en s'adressant à la deuxième silhouette posa la question tant redoutée :

 **" Qu'il y a-t-il ? Vous devez avoir une bonne raison pour vous risquer à vous aventurer dans une si grande ville.**

 **\- Effectivement,** répondit-elle, **nous sommes là pour vous faire part d'une nouvelle un peu spéciale. "**

La silhouette visiblement masculine, imita sa consœur et enleva son capuchon pour dévoiler des cheveux bleus et une marque pourpre barrant le côté droit de son visage.

 **" Meldy a entendu quelque chose vous concernant lors d'une mission que je lui avais assignée "** Continua le mage.

Les regards se tournèrent vers la concernée.

Mal à l'aise, elle toussota légèrement et prit la suite de son aîné :

 **" Comme vous le savez, une nouvelle guilde clandestine a fait son apparition et a détruit déjà quelques villages.**

Des murmurent d'approbation parcoururent la salle.

 **" Le Conseil a décliné toute demande d'aide par les autres villages environnants à cause du manque d'informations à propos d'elle. "**

Cette fois, l'indignation se dessina sur les visages.

 **" A la demande de Jellal, j'ai enquêté sur cette guilde, elle semble indépendante des autres guildes clandestines mais je n'ai rien trouvé d'intéressant à part qu'elle est uniquement constituée de filles et que leur chef est appelée « la patronne ». "**

Elle marqua une pause et continua :

 **" Il y a deux jours, j'ai surpris une conversation entre deux de ses membres. D'après ce que j'ai compris, toutes ces atrocités ne visent qu'à attirer certaines personnes. "**

Elle respira profondément et finit :

 **" Et ces personnes c'est vous, Fairy Tail. "**

***

Le bruit était assourdissant, partout dans la guilde les mages s'affairaient. Après longue réflexion, le maître avait donné son approbation pour envoyer des membres à la rencontre de la guilde indépendante. Les mages choisis se préparaient minutieusement, le voyage comptait un jour entier de marche, les fées ayant décrété qu'y aller à pied serait plus discret.

L'équipe, formée pour l'occasion, comptait 9 mages avec ceux de Crime Sorcière. Erza avait été désignée comme meneuse et était accompagnée de Gray suivi de Juvia, de Levy, de Gajeel, de Wendy, qui avait tenu à les accompagner, et de Carla qui avait suivi cette dernière.

Natsu avait voulu les suivre mais avait été rapidement écarté. le but de la mission était de discuter avec cette guilde et non de déclarer une nouvelle guerre.

 **" Cherry Blossom, c'est bien ça ? "** Demanda la mage chevalière.

La rose acquiesça.

 **" Oui, c'est le nom de leur guilde, leur quartier général est situé au milieu de la forêt sur un lac.**

 **\- Sur un lac ? "** Demanda la rousse, interloquée.

 **" C'est compliqué à expliquer ! "** rigola la rose. **" Tu verras sur place ! "**

La groupe s'était mis en marche, Erza marchait à l'avant avec les deux mages de Crime Sorcière qui leur servaient de guide. À quelques mètres, Levy les suivaient avec difficulté en essuyant au passage les railleries de Gajeel. Un peu plus derrière Wendy, accompagnée de son exceed, peinait à tenir le rythme, et à l''arrière Juvia marchait aux côtés de Gray.

La journée fut longue, très longue. Les mages grimpaient les pentes les plus escarpées pour éviter de passer par des chemins trop peuplés. Jellal et Meldy, habitués à la marche, ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en voyant les fées essoufflées.

Il faisait chaud, très chaud. L'astre d'été rayonnait de tous ses feux sur les mages qui transpiraient de plus en plus. Leur plus grande occupation restait la soif, chacun des mages de Fairy Tail n'avait pris qu'une simple petite gourde en oubliant le soleil de plomb qui tapait sur la falaise, et désirait économiser le précieux liquide qu'elles contenaient.

Par chance, ils étaient partis en début d'après midi et au bout de quelques heures de torture, le soleil commença à décliner doucement rendant la marche plus supportable.

Ils finirent par entrer dans une épaisse forêt, la végétation était si dense qu'on ne voyait plus le ciel au travers des feuilles. Chacune des fées soupira d'aise en passant sous la protection de l'ombre salvatrice et le voyage devint doucement plus agréable.

La nuit commençait à tomber lorsque le mage aux cheveux bleus proposa de s'arrêter pour dormir. Cette proposition fut acclamée par tous les marcheurs à l'exception d'une.

La mage d'eau avait redouté ce moment depuis le matin, ce moment où elle devrait se glisser sous son duvet et chercher le sommeil. Ce moment où ses songes allaient venir la tourmenter, lui montrer son impuissance alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire face à de terribles ennemies. Ce moment où le sommeil s'enfuirait la laissant seule et perturbée au milieu des arbres.

Lorsque les premiers rayons de soleil vinrent chatouiller les visages endormis, la bleutée n'avait toujours pas eu ne serait-ce qu'une seule petite heure de sommeil, se réveillant presque aussitôt qu'elle s'endormait.

Tous ses efforts afin de se reposer s'étaient révélés vains, elle allaient donc devoir endurer de longues heures de marche rendues épouvantables par l'envie subite de s'évanouir à chacun de ses pas.

Elle rangea ses affaires avec cette seule perspective. Rien ne pouvait plus la réconforter, même la vue du mage de glace qui la mettait de bonne humeur d'habitude ne faisait que lui rappeler l'horreur de ses nuits.

Les mages reprirent la route. Plus que quelques petites heures de marche dans la forêt les éloignaient désormais de leur but. Visiblement une partie de plaisir par rapport à la veille. Mais c'était sans compter le soleil rayonnant qui semblait avoir décidé de déployer toute sa lumière et toute son intensité ce jour-ci.

La chaleur devenait de moins en moins supportable au fil des minute. Même les arbres cachant le soleil, n'empêchaient pas cette sensation d'étouffement de venir tourmenter les mages. Rapidement, certains se retrouvèrent à cours d'eau et suppliaient leurs amis de leur prêter une petite goutte.

Pas un seul ruisseau, pas une seule flaque, aucune trace d'eau, pas même une fine rosée du matin. Mis à part les arbres, cette forêt était semblable à un désert, la terre était sableuse, sèche. De même pour la végétation. La vie avait abandonné cette endroit depuis fort longtemps, ce n'était plus qu'une question d'années avant que ce qu'il restait verdure ne tombe en poussière.

La mage d'eau n'aurait pas ressenti la chaleur en temps normal, mais elle manquait aussi cruellement d'eau, sa gorge la brûlait, ses muscles ne pouvaient même plus transpirer. Ses forces l'abandonnaient de plus en plus vite et elle manqua de tomber un bon nombre de fois.

Elle étouffait, sa respiration devenait encore plus difficile à chaque inspiration. Ses jambes tremblaient menaçant de la lâcher à tout moment. Tout son corps réclamait de l'eau, sa magie s'était évaporée, ses pensées aussi. Elle ne pensait plus qu'à marcher. A la moindre dérive, son corps abandonnerait. Tous ses membres étaient beaucoup plus lourds, elle luttait pour ne pas fermer les yeux plus d'une demi-seconde craignant la seconde de trop.

Elle heurta un rocher. Ce qui lui restait d'équilibre s'envola, ses jambes se dérobèrent. Ses bras lui pesaient beaucoup trop. Elle vit le sol se rapprocher dangereusement. Sa vue se flouta. Elle sentit la terre s'écraser violemment contre elle et son esprit s'éteignit.

 **" Juvia ! Juvia ! "**

Cette voix si familière. Elle l'entendait chanter son prénom de son timbre grave. Cette mélodie, elle la savourait. Elle gouttait chaque note, appréciait chaque syllabe, dégustait l'ensemble comme on dégusterait un glace. Elle profitait de ce chant si particulier, de cette ode à son nom.

Sauf que quelque chose clochait, la voix ne paraissait pas vouloir chanter, elle appelait sans cesse, elle se déformait. La mage ouvrit les yeux mais ne vit rien. Elle flottait dans l'ombre, dans le néant. C'était bien cela, elle se noyait dans le vide, dans son être.

La voix changeait, la musique la quittait, cette sensation de bien-être aussi. Une fraîcheur inconnue l'envahit, une lumière apparut aveuglant la mage d'eau, la voix n'était plus qu'un appel dans le vide, un mot dénué de sens. La lumière s'agrandissait, elle aspira la bleutée et l'arracha à son euphorie.

Les silhouettes floues s'agitaient autour d'elle, l'une d'elle, masculine, ne cessait de répéter son nom avec insistance. Une autre lui tendait une forme brune, la mage d'eau regarda ces personnes avec égarement. Elle saisit l'objet qu'on lui tentait et l'identifia comme une gourde remplie.

Elle porta le goulot à sa bouche et dans un soupir de soulagement sentit le liquide froid couler dans sa gorge. Une onde bienfaitrice la traversa de part en part. Elle arrêta de boire et dévisagea ses camarades qui la fixaient avec un air très inquiet.

La mage d'eau regarda ses amis attroupés autour d'elle avec étonnement, avant de se rappeler son malaise. A ce souvenir, elle rougit de gêne et bredouilla quelques excuses avant de se relever. Les autres mages sourirent et la troupe se remit en route.

Le voyage continua, toujours plus dur, toujours plus épuisant. La température ne cessait d'augmenter. Bien qu'elle est un peu bu après son malaise, la bleutée ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir encore soif. Sa gorge s'asséchait de nouveau à une vitesse incroyable.

Un son attira l'oreille de la jeune femme, elle chercha vivement l'origine de ce qu'elle avait entendu. Son regard se promena sur les arbres avant de voir une forme en mouvement qui semblait en continu.

Son cœur explosa, c'était bien un ruisseau qu'elle apercevait entre les troncs, elle s'approcha de la source, se désaltéra, remplit sa gourde et laissa échapper un soupir d'aise. Peut-être un peu trop fort vu que les autres mages se tournèrent vers elle et regardèrent avec incompréhension la mage d'eau agenouillée.

Lorsqu'ils comprirent, leurs visages s'éclairèrent et l'imitèrent avec béatitude. La mage aux cheveux roses sourit et fit signe à la mage d'eau de la rejoindre. Elle obéit et regarda ce qu'on lui indiquait de regarder.

Émerveillée, elle fixait le paysage d'enchantement sans y croire. Devant ses yeux, le ruisseau dévalait la pente, devenait rivière puis cascade avant de terminer sa course dans un vaste lac entourée d'une palissade en bois. Au milieu de l'eau, sur une petite île, trônait un grand bâtiment en bois typique. Sur d'autres îlots, on pouvait voir des filles jouer à toutes sortes de jeux, discuter, ou encore rire. Le tout était relié par des ponts construits dans le même matériau que le reste.

C'était cela Cherry Blossom.

* * *

Voilà, voilà, j'espère vraiment que ça vous a plu. Laissez un commentaire si c'est le cas et on se retrouve pour un prochain écrit !


	3. Chapitre 2

La mage d'eau était en extase devant tant de magnificence, même la plus ridicule des pierres se révélait d'une beauté sans pareil dans cette univers enchanteur, cela ne l'aurait même pas étonnée de voir quelques fées passer tant cette endroit était féerique. Les cascades d'eau claire créaient de magnifiques explosions de couleurs en s'unissant avec le soleil. Même le bois des constructions scintillait dans la lumière.

La bleutée tomba assise devant ce fabuleux spectacle. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : s'endormir dans ce paysage de rêve et ne jamais se réveiller en sachant qu'aucun cauchemar ne viendrait la tourmenter ici, les autres mages l'imitèrent. La dragon slayer céleste s'allongea complètement et sombra dans les profondeurs du sommeil. Beaucoup suivirent son exemple, à l'exception du mage de glace, quelque chose dérangeait ce dernier sans savoir quoi.

Il examina attentivement chaque coin de la base ennemie sans que rien d'anormal ne lui saute aux yeux. Son regard glissa sur chacune des pierres qui formait le renfoncement où était installée la base. Toujours rien.

Tout était trop beau, rien ne dérangeait, rien ne venait troubler cette perfection, c'était cela, tout était parfait, trop parfait pour être honnête.

Ses paupières se fermaient tout doucement, il les ouvra dans un sursaut, pourtant, elles persistaient à vouloir se fermer, comme aimantées. Lui, luttait contre cette irrésistible envie de se laisser aller dans les bras de Morphée, cette envie qui le tirait à elle avec délicatesse et patience, en sachant que de toute façon elle gagnerait. Pourtant, il persistait à résister de tout son être comme si sa vie en dépendait. Parce qu'inconsciemment il savait qu'elle en dépendait.

Son corps s'alourdissait petit à petit, attiré par le sol. Tous ses membres semblaient peser plus d'une tonne, son dos entra en contact avec le sol violemment, la gravité l'obligeait à se soumettre. Toute cette pression, il la ressentait comme jamais, comme s'il n'était plus qu'un flocon terminant sa chute sur la terre. Et pourtant, il continuait à tenter de se redresser, de faire appel à chacun de ses muscles, à chacun de ses nerfs, puis, il tomba sur le sol, vidé.

Il entendait les violons autour de lui, l'orchestre jouait. Ce son pur, immaculé de salissures. Cet ensemble harmonieux et presque magique. Les voix se fondaient les unes dans les autres à la perfection mais en tendant l'oreille, il pouvait les distinguer et se délecter de chacune d'elles. En écoutant bien chaque timbre était différent, avait son identité et sa façon de vibrer, certains graves, d'autres bien plus hauts, certains beaux, d'autres enchanteurs. Il se perdait dans ces mille et une voix il en écoutait une puis passait à une autre, et à encore une autre, et se répétait autant de fois qu'il le fallait.

Il tournait, tournait pour toutes les entendre, entendre les chants des sirènes, les chants trompeurs. Il tournait, encore et encore, toujours plus, toujours plus vite. Il perdit l'équilibre et chuta dans les ombres, loin d'elles.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, une dizaine de chevelures le dévisageait avec étonnement, elles étaient toutes différentes, aucune ne se ressemblait, leur seul point commun à toutes demeurait leur beauté. Car oui, elles étaient toutes belles à couper le souffle, et le sien l'était. Figé. comme lui. Il n'osait faire un geste, de peur que ces créatures de rêve ne se brisent tels des morceaux de sucres.

" **Que venez-vous faire ici ? "** articula l'une d'elle.

Le mage de glace tenta de répondre mais aucun son ne passa le barrage de ses lèvres.

" **Vous êtes les premiers étrangers qu'on voit par ici, comment y êtes-vous parvenus ? "** continua-t-elle d'une voix cristalline en le fixant.

Un borborygme incompréhensible franchit la bouche du mage.

Il ne pouvait pas lui dire, pas à elle, pas à cette enfant transpirante de gentillesse et de pureté, lui dire qu'il venait pour la détruire, c'était impossible. Elle était jeune, trop jeune pour être mêlée à ces atrocités, une dizaine d'années, pas plus, ses cheveux blonds-roux, ses yeux bleus presque transparents, tout semblait faire d'elle un ange. Oui, un ange tombée des cieux.

Il resta muet, muet de stupeur, stupéfié que cette petite fille si belle puisse faire partie d'un groupe d'assassins. Peut-être ne le savait-elle pas.

Une voix plus grave apparut derrière les filles, toutes s'écartèrent, des yeux bleus transpercèrent ceux du mage de glace. La nouvelle arrivante surpassaient tout le groupe en beauté et en prestance, ses cheveux de blé bouclaient dans son dos et encadraient un visage jeune et fin. Ses vêtements courts et sûrement pensés pour le combat ne faisait que la mettre encore plus en valeur.

" **Retournez à vos occupations ! "** ordonna-t-elle à ses camarades.

Elle se pencha sur le brun et tout en s'adressant à tous ses " invités " , demanda de sa voix cassante :

" **Pourquoi êtes-vous venus jusqu'ici ? "**

Les mages de Fairy Tail serrèrent les dents, elles brûlaient des dizaines de villages sans pitié et osaient demander la raison de leur présence. Pour qui se prenaient ces filles ?

" **C'était une question. Donc logiquement** **j'** **aimerai** **s** **une réponse !** Rugit la blonde, haineuse.

 **\- N** **ous sommes ici pour stopper vos massacres** **, ils ont assez dur** **é** **. "** Déclara Erza.

La jeune fille aux cheveux comme le blé se retint de rire au nez de son interlocutrice devant un discours aussi niais, " stopper les massacres ", comme s'il suffisait qu'il parle pour accéder à ce qu'ils voulaient. Elles planta ses yeux brillants dans ceux de la mage aux armures et déclara avec une voix détachée :

" **Vous êtes bien pressés je trouve...pressés de mourir… "**

Les fées et leurs acolytes se mirent en garde mais avant que chacun d'eux ne puisse bouger. Wendy s'écroula et commença à se tordre de douleur en poussant des cris effroyables. Tous se précipitèrent vers elle sans comprendre l'origine de ses douleurs. Erza jeta un regard vers la blonde et comprit en voyant le regard insistant que celle-ci portait sur la dragon slayer. Folle de rage, la fée riposta avec une lance à plein vitesse.

L'adolescente l'évita avec une facilité déconcertante et un demi-sourire, une expression moqueuse grandissait sur son visage fin.

Son regard océan transperça les yeux de la rousse et celle-ci tomba aussi à terre en plaquant ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête. Elle sentait ses pensées se compresser dans son cerveau comme si une force irrésistible les poussait les unes vers les autres dans une douleur atroce. Tout se bousculait et s'attirait sans pouvoir se fondre, une pression insupportable qui lui fit perdre connaissance.

La blonde souriait de plus belle alors que les mages de Fairy Tail la dévisageait avec horreur. Aucun d'eux n'aurait imaginé qu'Erza puisse être terrassée aussi facilement. Cette fille, bien que jeune et immature, possédait des pouvoirs plus qu'impressionnants. Et elle était effrayante derrière ses aspects de déesse, et sûrement quelque peu sadique avec de tels pouvoirs.

De multiples émotions contraires grandissaient en eux, de la rage, de la vengeance et de la peur. Peur de cette mage qui, ils en étaient sûrs, n'avait montré qu'un parcelle de ses capacités. Et ils étaient sensés affronter sa « chef » qui devait avoir un niveau plus élevé.

La blonde regarda ses adversaires un par un méticuleusement, puis, contre toute attente, elle leur tourna le dos et se dirigea à pas lent vers la porte. Aucun des mages n'osait faire un geste, la jeune fille sortit du grand bâtiment en bois dans lequel ils avaient été transportés et ne leur jeta même pas un regard avant de partir.

Un bruit de pas attira l'attention des « prisonniers », la porte s'entrouvrit pour laisser apparaître une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns relevés, elle portait une robe courte et sans chichis ainsi que des jambières hautes. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas laide, sa beauté était bien en dessous de leur ancienne adversaire, elle était jolie sans être exceptionnelle. Un seul détail perturba les visiteurs : ses yeux, noirs. Sans un reflet, opaques et mates.

Ils ne dégageait aucune expression, comme si leur propriétaire n'en possédait pas une seule. Des yeux dans lesquels on ne pouvait rien lire ou deviner. Deux ronds noirs qui les fixaient les uns après les autres, dénués d'humanité. Pourtant, celle qui les portait l'était sans aucun doute. Son visage restait pourtant neutre, elle n'était ni surprise de leur présence, ni impressionnée, ni énervée, ni triste.

" **Bienvenues "** finit-elle par dire au bout de quelques minutes de contemplation silencieuses.

Les fées écarquillèrent les yeux, ils s'attendaient à tout, sauf à être accueillis comme des visiteurs quelconques. La brune fit quelques pas vers eux et s'adossa contre un des murs avant de continuer :

" **Je vous attendais "**

Un murmure d'étonnements passa entre les mages.

" **Je savais que vous finiriez par venir "**

Certains commencèrent à serrer les dents sous leur colère grandissante.

" **Je voulais vous parler "** ajouta la brune.

La mage chevalier, qui s'était réveillée et adossée sur un mur, fut la première à oser prendre la parole :

" **Alors tous ces massacres n'étaient finalement que des appâts destinés à nous attirer ? "** dit-elle avec de plus en plus de mal à réprimer son indignation.

" **On peut dire ça comme ça "** répondit son interlocutrice.

La rousse, choquée par ces paroles, marqua une pause avant de continuer :

" **Et toi tu es leur chef ? Celle qu'elles appellent « la patronne » ? "**

" **Effectivement "**

Les mages retinrent des cris de stupeur, cette fille dirigeait tout un groupe de filles aux pouvoirs sans précédents, alors qu'elle ne dégageait pas une once de magie. Tout ce qu'elle laissait transparaître était sa présence et son charisme hors du commun, et si c'était finalement cela Cherry Blossom ? Pas une guilde avec uniquement des mages mais une fille en contrôlant d'autres beaucoup plus puissantes par sa seule aura ?

Non. C'était tout simplement impossible, cette fille n'avait même pas d'aura ou d'âme perceptible comme les humains. Elle enfermait tout à l'intérieur d'elle-même par un moyen inconnu c'était tout.

La brune soupira, même sans magie, leurs pensées étaient transparentes, plus faciles à décrypter qu'un livre pour enfant. Seule une ne partageait pas leur expression d'intense réflexion, ses yeux bleus cherchaient autre chose. Elle observait son ennemie avec attention sans avoir peur d'elle, d'une manière si familière et intéressée.

L'objet des attentions laissa échapper un sourire alors que ses yeux n'exprimaient toujours rien. Soudainement, une onde de magie traversa les mages telle une vague. Étonnés, leurs regards convergèrent vers la source de cette onde et plus particulièrement sur ses iris noires, différentes. Une lueur s'était allumé en elles.

Brillant, le noir de ses yeux était désormais brillant au lieu de mat et une faible magie s'échappait d'elle, ainsi elle était bien mage mais impossible de déterminer quel genre de sorts elle utilisait en ce moment. Car elle en utilisait, à faible quantité mais assurément.

C'était de nouveau elle qui les observait, sans les regarder, elle les sondait en plongeant ses pupilles brillantes dans les leurs. Cela ne durait que quelques secondes mais ils avaient l'impression qu'elle fouillait au plus profond d'eux-mêmes dans des retranchés où même eux n'osaient aller. C'était terriblement désagréable, une sensation dans laquelle leur pudeur et leur intimité étaient violés sans qu'ils ne puissent rien faire. Car oui, devant ses yeux et ce pouvoir, c'était à peine s'ils pouvaient cligner des yeux alors qu'à l'intérieur ils se criaient de partir immédiatement.

Elle aurait pu les tuer maintenant si elle l'avait voulu, mais elle ne fit rien, elle se contenta de tous les regarder avant de leur tourner le dos et de prononcer ce mot :

" **Étrange "**

Combien de temps allait-elle rester aussi figée et blasée ? Meldy n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et sauta sur la jeune fille pour la plaquer à terre.

" **Arrête ton cinéma, je sais très bien qui tu es. "** articula-t-elle.

Un sourire moqueur se dessine sur les lèvres roses de la brune.

" **Je sais. "** dit-elle dans un souffle.

La mage aux cheveux roses étouffa un hoquet de surprise, les yeux de son adversaire dégageait une puissante lumière verte. Éblouie, elle la lâcha pour se cacher les siens et se retrouvé plaquée à terre par des racines qui avaient poussé des planches pour l'emprisonner. La mage aux yeux brillants se releva et regarda son assaillante.

Elle n'avait plus rien de la fille qui était entrée quelques minutes avant. Ses cheveux étaient désormais détachés et ondulés. Son expression statique avait laissé place à un visage souriant moqueusement. Ses yeux, verts étincelants, transperçaient la mage de Crime Sorcière. Une aura magique était apparue, elle entourait la brune telle un manteau ou un halo maléfique.

Une dizaine de racines sortirent du plancher et ligotèrent les autres mages au sol. La dragon slayer laissa échapper :

" **Une magie de bois ? "**

" **De terre aussi. "** Dit la mage en souriant toujours de son air supérieur.

Un pic rocheux sorti à quelques centimètres de la petite bleue qui cria de surprise.

La jeune fille fit quelques pas en observant ses ennemies en état de faiblesse, ils étaient encore entièrement à sa merci. Pour ne pas changer.

" **Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? "** cracha Jellal qui n'avait pas prononcé un suel mot jusqu'à maintenant.

Elle garda le silence en soupirant de lassitude.

" **Vous tuer, sûrement… "**

La pierre se remodela pour venir dans sa main sous la forme d'un pic mortel, elle s'approcha du mage aux cheveux noirs et examina son dos pour se décider où elle allait frapper. Elle leva la pic au dessus de sa tête, prépara son coup et frappa.

" **ARRETE ! "** cria une voix.

La brune se stoppa avant d'avoir toucher le brun, elle se tourna vers la source du cri, la mage d'eau la regardait avec horreur.

" **C'est bon, je sais ce que tu veux, j'y suis prête mais ne le touche pas ! "** continua-t-elle.

La mage de terre sourit de plus belle, les racines qui entouraient la bleue disparurent aussitôt.

" **Tu as enfin fini par me reconnaître ? "**

" **Oui. "** dit la bleutée avec certitude.

Une lumière l'aveugla encore une fois, bleue cette fois, lorsque la mage fut de nouveau visible, elle n'avait vraiment plus rien en commun avec se première apparence. Ses cheveux avaient blondis et bouclé considérablement. Ses iris, d'un bleu tout aussi étincelant que le vert, brillaient de malice et de joie de vivre. Son rictus d'autrefois n'était plus moqueur, il était joyeux. Sa démarche était moins posée mais tout aussi habile. Son aura était tout aussi puissante bien qu'elle est changée de couleur.

Elle regarda la mage d'eau et lui adressa un sourire magnifique.

" **J'ai hâte de voir ce que tu vaux "**

Pour toute réponse réponse, la mage d'eau laissa juste échapper deux syllabes.

" **Luna "**


	4. Chapitre 3

" _**Luna "**_

 _Assise dans son coin la petite fille attendait, ses yeux ébènes passaient en revue sa nouvelle guilde d'un air effrayé, elle n'était ni une mage ni une habitante de la ville en quête d'un peu d'action. Elle était juste une enfant de 10 ans abandonnée de tous, elle n'avait jamais connu la chaleur d'un foyer, sa famille l'avait laissée dans une auberge peu après sa naissance, l'aubergiste l'avait élevée sans amour et s'était contenté de lui donner une chambre ainsi que quelques restes en échange d'un travail acharné fourni par la petite fille dès qu'elle ait eu l'âge de tenir un balai._

 _Elle était parti de cet enfer vers l'âge de 8 ans et avait erré seule, dormant dans les rues et profitant des bienfaiteurs qui acceptait de lui offrir un bout de pain ou quelques pièces._

 _C'était dans cet état qu'il l'avait trouvée, amaigrie, épuisée, cassée de l'intérieur. L'homme lui avait demandé son nom sans qu'elle puisse y répondre, personne ne s'étant donner la peine de la nommer. Il lui avait offert un repas, elle lui avait raconté sa vie, il l'avait regardé, elle avait levé la tête, il avait parlé :_

" _ **Je suis José, maître de la guilde de mages de Phantom Lord. Tu pourrais faire une mage exceptionnelle et je peux t'y aider, rejoins ma guilde et tu y trouveras ce qui t'a toujours manqué."**_

 _Il lui avait tendu la main comme pour signer un accord, elle l'avait prise pour une nouvelle vie, un nouveau destin, un nouveau départ._

 _Elle contempla l'insigne blanc qui ornait sa cheville, signe d'appartenance à cette guilde. Elle avait observé chaque parcelle du bâtiment sans trouver d'endroit qui lui conviendrait. A contrecœur elle s'était assise dans ce coin, le seul coin inoccupé. Elle avait vu cette étrange fille s'approcher, ses cheveux bleus enroulés sur les pointes lui donnaient un air excentriques que son regard sinistre effaçait immédiatement._

 _La bleutée s'assit à côté d'elle et la regarda sans sentiments_

" _**Juvia n'aime pas les nouveaux qui s'installent à la place de Juvia "** avait-elle dit. _

_La petite brune rougit de honte puis dévisagea la bleue s'attendant à ce qu'elle lui ordonne ne se déplacer devant le silence de jeune femme la brune demanda :_

" _**Vous êtes une mage ? "**_

 _La femme de la pluie hocha la tête_

" _**Pouvez-vous m'apprendre la magie ? "**_

 _Elle avait parlé sans réfléchir et s'excusa immédiatement. La mage d'eau la dévisagea, esquissa un sourire triste et hocha la tête de nouveau._

" _**Juvia, membre des 4 éléments "** se présenta-t-elle_

" _**Luna "** répondit la petite fille en souriant_

Bleus, étincelants, brillants. La couleur de ses yeux était époustouflante et irréelle. Et pourtant, ils étaient bel et bien naturels. Une joie s'y lisait sans problème d'ailleurs, un large sourire chaleureux fendait son visage d'ange. De longs cheveux frisés couleur blé encadrait tout ça. L'ensemble s'accordait à merveille et la beauté de la jeune fille était indiscutable. La mage d'eau repensa à la petite fille qu'elle avait connu autrefois, sous cette forme elle n'avait guère changé. Le même sourire, le même regard et les mêmes traits si fins. Malgré toutes ces similitudes, la bleutée ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver différente. Elle qui était si timide avant paraissait sure d'elle et prête à tout pour en finir.

Soudainement, les racines qui emprisonnaient la mage d'eau se délièrent pour disparaître sous terre. La mage d'eau se releva, en évitant de croiser le regard de la blonde. Maintenant qu'elle avait pris conscience de son identité et de certains de ses pouvoirs, elle ne la laisserait pas fouiller son passé. La fille aux yeux étincelants eut une moue contrariée et lança à la mage d'eau :

" **Pas besoin de détourner le regard, j'ai déjà lu tes souvenirs et j'admets qu'ils m'ont un peu surprise. "**

La bleutée s'immobilisa, surprise ? Son histoire était tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal.

" **Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu puisses changer à ce point pour quelqu'un "** continua-t-elle.

" **Et Juvia n'aurait jamais pensé que Luna puisse devenir comme ça "** répondit la mage d'eau

Le sourire de la blonde disparut presque aussitôt.

" **Je n'ai pas changé,** nia-t-elle, **les pensées des gens m'ont déformée, C'est quelque chose que personne ne peut comprendre. "**

Elle baissa la tête

" **il y a quelques années, j'aurais t** **ué** **pour avoir un tel pouvoir. C'est vrai, qui ne rêverait pas d'entendre les pensées des personnes qui nous entourent comme** **on entendrait une radio ? Qui ne fantasmerait pas à l'idée de connaître tous les souvenirs et sentiments d'une personne juste en croisant son regard ? Je voulais ce pouvoir, je l'ai eu, je le regrette mais je l'assume "** continua-t-elle

La fée sourit tristement à ces paroles

" **Je sais que ça doit être dur mais…**

 **\- Tais-toi ! "** Ordonna la blonde d'une voix forte

Un gerbe d'eau sortit du sol en direction de la bleutée avant de se solidifier.

" **Ne prétends pas comprendre alors que tu ne peux pas, Personne ne peut imaginer toutes les horreurs que j'entends jour après jour. "** cria-t-elle avec colère

La bleutée écarquilla les yeux de terreur et sa respiration accéléra pendant un court instant.

La blonde sourit avec amusement devant la peur de la mage d'eau, elle s'approcha d'un pas lent, prit le visage de la bleutée, à terre, et dit :

" **te croirais-tu au dessus des autres petite mage d'eau ? "**

 _Un bruit assourdissant se fit entendre, ses camarades étaient tous étendus, vaincus par la lumière qui les avait aveuglés puis brûlés de l'intérieur. Étrangement, l'attaque n'avait eu aucun impact sur la petite fille._

 _Elle courut en direction de ses camarades pour les aider mais tous la rejetèrent sans exception :_

" **_Dégage petite merdeuse,_** _siffla un,_ ** _t'es de mèche avec les fées ! "_**

 _La brune voulut nier mais un autre lança_

" **_T'as pas été touchée par l'attaque de Makarof, si t'es pas une saleté de fée qu'est-ce que t'es ? "_**

 _Elle sentit les larmes lui monter au yeux_

" **_Tu pleures ?_** _Dit encore un autre d'un air moqueur._ ** _Tu veux peut-être aller chialer dans les bras des tes amis ? T'es bien une mauviette comme eux._** _Cracha-t-il_

 _Des larmes de colère coulèrent sur les joues de la petite mage_

" **_Je ne suis pas comme eux !_** _Cria-t-elle._ ** _Je ne serai jamais comme eux ! JAMAIS ! "_**

 _Elle chercha les 4 éléments dont chacun avait appris sa magie à la petite mais comme les autres aucun n'accepta son aide, même le maître._

 _Elle trouva la mage d'eau allongée sur la pierre en train de regarder le soleil d'un air niais. Elle s'approcha doucement et prononça le nom de la bleutée doucement. En l'apercevant la bleue se redressa et lui sourit radieusement pour la première fois._

 _La brune, en confiance s'avança et s'assit à côté d'elle avant de conclure :_

" _**On a perdu.**_

 _ **\- Oui,** soupira la bleutée d'un air absent_

 _ **\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?** Demanda la petite. **Le maître vient de me dire que de toute façon la guilde allait être dissoute par le conseil.**_

 _ **\- Juvia ne sait pas, elle aimerait intégrer une autre guilde, Luna voudrait la suivre ?**_

 _ **\- Laquelle ?** S'enthousiasma la petite mage_

 _ **\- Fairy Tail.** Dit finalement la mage d'eau toujours en souriant._

La mage d'eau luttait contre la fatigue et le froid qui s'intrusait en elle. Son combat acharné contre la mage aux yeux saphirs venait de commencer et la bleutée ne pouvait résister que si elle poussait son pouvoir à sa limite. La blond quant à elle s'amusait beaucoup de cette situation et n'hésitait pas à combiner la glace et l'eau, gelant le liquide pour emprisonner sa victime puis lui rendre son état liquide pour pouvoir le déplacer à sa guise.

La fée enchaînait les attaques dès qu'elle n'était pas prisonnière de la glace autant qu'elle pouvait mais cela s'avérait inefficace puisque son adversaire avait elle aussi un corps constitué d'eau.

Devant la faiblesse de son ancienne amie, la blonde soupira, ce combat l'ennuyait plus qu'autre chose. La bleutée, qui reprenait son souffle, réussit à articuler :

" **Pour...quoi...as-tu...choisi ce pouvoir de télépathie ? Personne...ne...t'as jamais...dit qu'il était maudit ? "**

La blonde s'arrêta net, la colère monta en elle et son expression changea brusquement.

" **Pourquoi ? "** répéta-telle en regardant la mage d'eau comme si celle-ci venait de l'insulter.

 _La brune sentit son sang se glacer jusqu'à la moelle, avait-elle bien entendu ? Intégrer Fairy Tail ? Après ce qu'ils avaient fait à sa guilde ? Si c'était une blague, elle était de très mauvais goût._

 _La petite mage dévisagea son amie pour y déceler une pointe de moquerie et souligner l'absurdité de sa réponse, mais rien. La mage de l'eau était bel et bien sérieuse._

" _**Intégrer...Fairy Tail ? "**_

 _La bleue acquiesça en souriant toujours plus_

" _**Oui, Juvia pense que c'est une bonne guilde aimante si on ne les provoque pas.**_

 _ **\- Après ce qu'ils nous ont fait ?** Continua la brune, en fixant l'horizon._

 _ **\- Oui.**_

 _ **\- Jamais.** Trancha la petite fille en larme. **JAMAIS.**_

 _Elle se leva et partit, ses pensée tourbillonnant dans sa tête tel un des oiseaux désorientés._

 _Comment ? Comment la mage avait-elle pu changer de camp aussi rapidement ? Comment avait-elle pu imaginer une tel bêtise ? C'était absurde, inimaginable, illogique._

 _De longs sanglots s'échappèrent de la petite mage, elle venait de perdre sa seule amie en un instant et elle venait de quitter les décombres de son ancienne guilde._

 _Elle marcha au hasard dans la forêt et tomba à genoux, elle n'avait jamais ressenti pareil émotions et ne pouvait les nommer mais une chose était sure, elle découvrirait pourquoi sont amie avait viré de bord. Même si elle devait fouiller les pensées de la bleutée._

 _Elle comprendrait_


	5. Chapitre 4

Une larme perla au coin de l'œil de la blonde pour s'écraser au sol, elle tremblait, pleurait sans pouvoir s'arrêter ou contrôler ses sanglots trop lourds. Ses cheveux s'étaient détendus et n'étaient plus qu'ondulés sur ses épaules fines. Ses yeux étaient maintenant teintés d'une couleur rose fushia qui n'avait rien à voir avec la joie. Aucune émotion positive ne pouvait être rattachée à ces trop nombreux souvenirs qui déferlaient en elle tel une cascade d'eau trouble.

Une seule phrase, une seule question, un seul levier avait actionné et ouvert la trappe de son enfance et adolescence rythmés par un seul désir qu'elle-même ne comprenait pas. Avant si forte et imperméable, elle se retrouvait à genoux et à tenter de retenir les cascades de larmes qui s'échappaient de ses yeux pour s'écrouler contre la terre. Elle était si faible.

Rien qu'un chaton égaré qui crachait sur ses ennemies pour les éloigner. Rien qu'une brebis dépossédée de sa laine protectrice. Rien qu'une enfant perdue dans l'immensité de sa vie trop remplie. Alors elle pleurait, pleurait à en perdre ses larmes, elle les avait gardées pendant si longtemps.

Elle ne voulait plus qu'une chose, que ça s'arrête. Que ses sanglots arrête de couler sans retenue devant ses adversaires qui la dévisageaient avec incompréhension. Une bête de foire, voilà ce qu'elle était. Éternellement observée alors qu'elle voulait disparaître, loin de tous ces regards plus blessants que des lames de rasoir déchirant sa peau.

Que pouvait-elle y faire ? Elle n'était jamais passée inaperçue, ni quand elle faisait la manche dans les rues pavées de la ville d'Ork, ni quand elle était simplement assise sur les bancs de la guilde des phantoms. Partout où elle allait, les personnes présentes la fixaient ou la dénigraient sans retenue.

 _Une rue, bondée. Éclairée par la lumière blanche aveuglante du soleil caché derrière le coton du ciel. Et un bruit constant, assourdissant._

 _La fillette attendait, elle fixait le fond de sa misérable coupelle pleine de crasse où deux minuscules bouts ronds de métal trônaient. Deux petites pièces qui ne valaient presque rien, même pas assez pour un bouillon de légumes froid datant de plusieurs semaines. Sa récompense pour une journée et une nuit passées dans le froid, sous ce soleil éblouissant mais pourtant gelé, enveloppée dans sa vieille cape à quémander un peu de bonté aux passants._

 _Son petit corps se mit debout avec difficulté, ses jambes frêles vacillèrent et se rattrapèrent juste à temps avant que la miséreuse ne tombe pathétiquement sur les pavés de pierre taillée. Elle leva ses yeux fatigués – blancs – sa pupille se démarquait à peine par un léger trait noir. Elle observa les autres enfants qui jouaient joyeusement avec un ballon flambant neuf dans l'allée. Leurs cris alertaient les personnes passantes, elles tournaient la tête et les regardaient se bousculer vers le jouet avec bonté._

 _Un des garçons jeta un regard vers la brune, son dégoût se lut à travers ses yeux chocolat et stoppa net le jeu. Leurs regards convergèrent sur la petite fille et chacun prit la même expression que le premier. Jusqu'à cette parole :_

" _**C'est répugnant "**_

Les mêmes moments ne cessaient de recommencer malgré elle. Ils la dévisageaient, ils la trouvaient intrigante, intéressante à observer. Une poupée qu'on ne pouvait s'empêcher de retourner pour apercevoir chacun des détails. Une poupée, inhumaine, sans cœur ni pensées, un jouet qu'on adore puis qu'on laisse tomber quand on s'en ait lassé.

Elle n'était pas humaine, pas vivante, sans émotions. Rien de plus qu'un bout de tissus bon à jeter aux ordures lorsque la vie l'a trop abîmé.

Une boule se forma au cœur de sa cage thoracique, ça ne devait pas recommencer. Surtout pas. Qu'ils arrêtent. Tout de Suite. Elle écarquillait les yeux et les voyait, tournés vers sa personne ne la quittant pas du regard. Elle ne pouvait plus le supporter. La boule grandissait en elle. S'ils n'arrêtaient pas elle exploserait.

Cette boule. Une peur. Incontrôlable.

Elle les regardait, tournait pour tous les voir la fixer avec leur air ébahi. Comme un singe. Il la voyaient comme une bête n'inspirant que dégoût. Et elle tournait, tournait sans s'arrêter, jamais assez certaine qu'ils la jugeaient tous ainsi.

La forêt ondulait, les arbres, la cascade, ses ennemies, ses amies.

Mêmes elles, ses coéquipières, la dévisageaient comme une folle. Elle l'était.

Folle. Un monstre. Inhumaine.

Répugnante

" _**C'est répugnant "**_

 _Ces mots résonnèrent dans sa tête. Répugnante ? Laide à ce point ? Tout ça à cause de ses yeux. Pourtant elle n'y pouvait rien s'ils n'arrêtaient pas de changer de couleurs. Rouges, Oranges, Dorés, Bleus, Verts, Blancs, Roses. Et jamais une couleur à peu près ordinaire. Toujours étincelante et tranchante avec le reste de son corps._

 _Un des enfants prit le ballon et le lança sur elle avec violence :_

" _**Va-t-en ! T'es horrible avec tes yeux sans vie ! "**_

 _Le jouet entra en contact douloureusement avec son nez et la fillette déjà très affaiblie par la faim , sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds nus et tomba à terre dans un craquement des plus abjects. Un pic de douleur la traversa de part en part et un cri aiguë s'échappa par la commissure de ses lèvres._

 _Un à un, les enfants prirent les cailloux traînant sur le bord de la route et les lancèrent sur la brune en lui hurlant de partir et ne plus jamais revenir. Toujours en prenant les plus grosses pierres dans l'espoir de la briser entièrement pour ne plus avoir à supporter sa repoussante apparence._

" _**On ne veut pas de toi ! T'es pas humaine ! "** Criaient-ils._

 _Elle courut, allant le plus loin possible à travers les petites rues de cette si grande ville pour ses jambes squelettiques. Ses yeux – roses à présent – communiquant toute la détresse du monde, brillaient dans la nuit noire à travers la barrière indissociable des sons nocturnes._

 _Des torrents de larmes dévalèrent ses joues, son endroit actuel lui était inconnu, la peur paralysait ses pensées mais sa honte transperçait toujours ses iris et coulait sur ses joues. Elle était seule, perdue, n'osait plus faire un geste de peur que quelqu'un ne la voit et jaillisse d'une rue pour l'aider, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était affreuse et qu'il ne la jette aux ordures._

 _Elle se recroquevilla dans un coin et sentit ses paupières tomber sous leur propre poids. Ses rêves étaient vides. Noirs. Elle marchait. Seule. Elle entendait des cris, des moqueries, des chuchotements. Elle ne voyait rien mais elle savait. Elle dégoûtait._

Elle se stoppa brusquement, ses yeux débridés passaient sur chacun des visages puis se fermèrent. Une veine sur le front de la jeune fille semblait sur le point d'exploser, ses mains la rejoignirent.

Une dizaine de poignards bleutés, presque fantomatiques apparurent au dessus de son crâne. Dans un mouvement sec, ils se précipitèrent sur la foule. Des cris jaillirent de tous les côtés, tout le monde était visé. Des hurlements de douleur les suivirent aussitôt. Beaucoup des personnes présentes tentèrent de se relever et de s'enfuir mais furent arrêtés net par une deuxième volée d'armes sensorielles qui brisèrent les nerfs de certains d'entre eux.

Les anciens compagnons de la mage brune tombaient, braillaient, pleuraient sous la souffrance qu'elle leur infligeait. Mais rien ne semblait pouvoir la calmer.

Elle entendait leurs pensées qui l'humiliaient alors elle frappait, martelait leurs corps du plus fort que sa magie le lui permettait, sans entendre leurs cris ou leur douleur. Elle ne discernait plus que les paroles qu'ils prononçaient secrètement dans leurs têtes. Les mots tourbillonnaient dans sa tête tels des oiseaux affolés, leurs mots, ses mots.

 _Lorsque le soleil revint, elle était allongée sur les pavés sales de la ruelle, seuls quelques nuages venaient blanchir le plafond cyan éclatant et masquer un instant ou deux l'astre éblouissant venu répandre sa lumière sur le monde._

 _Une perle translucide glissa sur sa joue rosée par le froid, ses yeux bruns ébènes brillaient de fièvre et sa tête était prise d'une lourdeur continuelle. Elle se releva difficilement sur ses jambes frêles et esquissa lentement quelques pas au hasard dans la ville. Les habitants commençaient à peine à ouvrir les yeux dans leurs maisons en pierres blanches._

 _Elle marcha, sans regarder où elle allait, elle n'avait pas de destination ni l'envie de voir un endroit spécial. Elle ne voulait plus rien. Tout son être était vide, sans émotions._

 _Ses pieds la guidaient, vers le néant, mais ils la guidaient, elle qui n'en était plus capable par elle-même._

La blonde rigolait de ses lèvres fines, un rire cruel, abominable. Elle s'approcha lentement du mage de glace, haletant et étendu de souffrance comme tous les autres et se pencha vers son oreille avec délicatesse. Dans une minute qui sembla une éternité, elle approcha son visage d'ange et lui chuchota quelques mots.

A l'entente de sa parole, le brun écarquilla les yeux de surprise et se tourna vers la blonde qui souriait toujours plus allègrement. Il se leva rapidement et la suivit du regard pendant qu'elle s'éloigna de sa démarque déséquilibrée.

La blonde se couvrit d'un halo doré, ses cheveux se lissèrent instantanément, son attitude se fit plus droite, plus sèche tandis que sans qu'il le voit ses yeux roses éblouissant avait laissé place à des pupilles d'une teinte dorée qui rappelait l'or des plus beaux trésors. Avec une délicatesse naturelle mais néanmoins hautaine, elle se tourna vers le mage de Fairy Tail et le dévisagea.

Pas à pas, de sa démarche assurée mais légère, elle réduisit la distance qui la séparait du brun. Avec un effort exagéré, elle caressa tendrement du bout des doigts la joue du mage de glace et lui adressa un sourire éclatant. Sans perdre en délicatesse, ses lèvres effleurèrent son cou sans qu'il n'osât bouger un cil, descendirent le long de son larynx pour arriver au niveau de sa clavicule. Ses lèvres moelleuses embrassèrent tout doucement, la peau glacée du jeune homme dans un baiser très léger.

Elle put entendre le cœur du brun commencer une samba emballée. Sa respiration se faisait rapide mais ses membres glacés restaient inexorablement figées dans la surprise. Une douce chaleur avait envahit les joues de celui qui se trouvait au comble de la gêne. La blonde stoppa son regard sur ses iris affolées et se noya dans le flot de joies et de souffrances qui ponctuaient la vie du mage de glace .

Mais brutalement, un souvenir la paralysa tout entière. Une blessure, un laser traversant de part en part le propre corps du jeune homme. La mort ne la choquait pas, mais CETTE mort était aussi gravée dans les traces de sa mémoire. Le jour où elle avait senti, la femme qui l'avait soutenu et lui avait appris deux de ses magies, se raidir et vieillir en quelques secondes jusqu'à perdre toute la jeunesse et toute la vie à vivre en tant que mage.

 _Un peu avant, elle l'avait quitté des yeux lorsqu'elle avait entendu une voix familière dont elle voulait absolument voir le visage. Alors elle avait accouru mais elle n'avait pas pu l'apercevoir. Un rayon magique craché par un dragon mécanique lui avait barré la vue pour aller traverser un mage dont le visage était horriblement déformé par la peur et la douleur. Aveuglée, elle était tombée à terre et avait vu le temps se rétracter, remonter et s'était senti glisser vers la place qu'elle occupait une minute avant._

 _Contrairement aux autres, ses souvenirs étaient restés intactes parce qu'elle contrôlait elle-aussi la magie exploitée. Dans un élan d'altruisme, elle s'était précipitée sur la mage qui venait de l'utiliser en oubliant complètement la voix et la mort._

Ses doigts glissèrent sur la peau hérissée du brun. Sans perdre en délicatesse et retenue, elle approcha la commissure de ses lèvres de son oreille et chuchota quelques mots à peine audibles.

" **Est-ce drôle de se voir mourir et revivre au prix de la vie d'une amie ? "**

Le mage de glace tomba à terre.


End file.
